Cuenta atrás
by imr98
Summary: (Undertale) El humano Frisk cae a Underground, despertándose en una cómoda cama de flores. Su deseo de salir a la superficie junto con el continuo hecho de desaparecer tras unas horas desde el inicio de la historia tuercen las ideas de la criatura. "Cada vez que muero, reaparezco con el mismo destino: desparecer." (Nota: Aunque tenga sexo femenino, puede considerarse niño también)
1. Capítulo 1

Desperté en una cama hecha de flores doradas. Era confortable y cálida, y me había salvado de la caída. No recordaba cómo había caído desde la superficie, pero una sensación interior pedía regresar.  
Me levanté con cuidado y salí de la sala. El lugar parecía deshabitado, como si hubiera sido abandonado desde hacía años. Una sonriente flor brotó del suelo y comenzó a hablarme, haciendo que me sobresaltase por tal acto procedente de un ser inanimado.  
-¡Howdy! Soy Flowey, Flowey la flor. Pareces perdida. Acabas de caer, ¿verdad?  
Asentí, algo confundida. A lo que prosiguió, explicándome que era el LOVE para finalmente golpearme con unas "balas amistosas"  
-Idiota. En este mundo, es asesinar o ser asesinado.-comenzó a reírse- Ahora, muere.  
Una luz roja comenzó a brillar en un lado de la sala, para golpear a Flowey. Quien había lanzado esa bola de fuego, Toriel, se acercó a mí, hablándome maternalmente, contándome que siempre se acercaba a ver si algún humano había caído. Me guió por las ruinas de lo que antes fuera el hogar de los monstruos, para finalmente llevarme a su casa.  
-Este será tu nuevo hogar, pequeña criatura- acarició mi cabeza, haciendo que me sintiera confortable- Descansa un poco mientras preparo...  
Mis gritos de dolor hicieron que detuviese sus palabras. Comencé a sentir agujas clavándose en mi oreja, arrancándola poco a poco, desgarrando.  
-¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?  
Cuando el dolor cesó y pasé la mano por el lugar afectado, no encontré nada. Mi oreja izquierda había desaparecido.  
-Lo siento-dije, recuperándome del fuerte dolor que acaba de sentir -. Voy a dormir un poco, mejor.  
Entré bruscamente en la habitación, para ver lo ocurrido en el espejo. Efectivamente, la oreja ya no estaba. En su lugar, un vacío con formas geométricas a su alrededor. Me recordaban a los píxeles de mis videoconsolas viejas. Parecía que se habían muerto varios de ellos, dejando solo color negro. No sabía como reaccionar a eso, por lo cual me acosté en la cama. No sé cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde que cerrara los ojos hasta que volví a sentir aquel dolor intenso, pero esta vez en la mano. Vi poco a poco como desaparecía entre lágrimas. Toriel no acudió a mi llanto.  
El dolor continuó extendiéndose por el brazo hasta que perdí completamente la articulación. Vi la hora. Por el dolor causado terminé perdiendo el conocimiento. Cuando desperté, volvió a ser por sentir dolor, pero mucho más fuerte que la anterior vez, ya que se había extendido por todo mi cuerpo. Vi el reloj de nuevo. Habían transcurrido dos horas desde la ultima vez que desapareciera mi brazo.  
Poco después, simplemente todo se volvió oscuro.  
Me desperté con punzadas donde antes había sentido dolor. Estaba otra vez sobre la cama de flores, y volvía a tener todas las articulaciones y mi propio cuerpo. Eché un vistazo hacia el agujero donde había caído. Parecía ser de mañana.  
Por mi cabeza pasó la idea de que todo había sido un sueño, mas al abandonar la habitación y volver a ver a Toriel y a Flowey hizo que dejara de pensar eso. Todo transcurrió al igual que la anterior vez, hasta que sentí aquel dolor intenso en la oreja.  
-Toriel, lo siento pero tengo que irme.  
Toriel me sonrió, nerviosa.  
-¿Por qué preguntas eso, pequeña? Este es tu nuevo hogar.  
-Necesito regresar a mi verdadera casa.  
La sonrisa de Toriel cambió a una expresión dura y seria.  
-Voy un momento a hacer algo.  
Bajó las escaleras, haciendo que sintiera curiosidad por saber que habría allí. Cuando me vio, advirtió que no siguiera ya que los monstruos fuera de las ruinas, sobre todo Asgore, me matarían. No obstante, decidí seguir.  
-Así que eres como el resto... Si tanto quieres irte, déjame probar cuan fuerte eres.  
La primera llamarada golpeó en mi pecho con bastante fuerza, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. El dolor era notable, pero solo una fracción del que sentí hacia poco en mi oreja. Decidí mantenerme determinada, para finalmente escapar. Cuando cerré la puerta, pensando que ella me seguiría, simplemente escuché unos sollozos tras la gran puerta que nos separaba. Me sentí mal, pero no quería volver a pasar por todo aquel dolor que había sentido, y quizás si volvía a salir, eso cesaría.  
Comencé a caminar mientras la nieve caía sobre mi cabeza. Unos pasos comenzaron a resonar a mi espalda. Al girarme, solo vi unas pisadas además de las mías dejadas en la reciente nieve. Cuando retomé el paso, el desconocido que me seguía decidió hacerse notar.  
-Humano. ¿Así es como saludas a un nuevo compañero? Date la vuelta para así poder darme la mano.  
Me giré despacio, con miedo. Al dársela, pude notar que era un cráneo el que me dedicaba una sonrisa mientras de fondo sonaba un cojín chillón que tenía escondido en la mano.  
El esqueleto rio.  
-El viejo truco del cojín de pedos. Nunca falla.  
Sonreí a su broma, algo temerosa. Al notar esto, el monstruo se presentó.  
-Soy Sans, Sans el esqueleto. Tranquilo, niño. Aunque se supone que debería estar vigilando por si aparece un humano, no le hago mucho caso. Igualmente, tengo un hermano que es un fanático de la caza de humanos, aunque es inofensivo.  
Comenzó a explicarme algunas cosas sobre su hermano y el Underground. Al decirle que querría salir de aquí, me contó que sólo podría salir si iba junto Asgore.  
Al aparecer Papyrus se dispuso a cazarme, haciéndome pasar por un sinfín de puzzles. Sentía como mi tiempo se desvanecía poco a poco, como si tuviera una cuenta atrás. Finalmente, llegué a Snowdin.


	2. Capítulo 2

Snowdin era una ciudad pequeña y acogedora. A pesar del frío la gente se veía optimista, colocando regalos bajo un árbol y disfrutando de la futura navidad. No tenía tiempo para detenerme.

Sans se acercó a mí cuando me dirigía a la salida del pueblo.

-Hey. Mi hermano te espera más adelante. Aunque busque pelear, tú no lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, algo confundida. Cuando me giré, él ya no estaba. Seguí mi camino y el menor de los hermanos me esperaba, expectante.

-Humano. Siento que esto tenga que ocurrir así, ya que me alegra haber encontrado otro amante de los puzzles y de mi comida, mas mi sueño de ser Guardia Real no se verá truncado por simplemente amistad.

Extendió la mano, haciendo que unos huesos salieran de la tierra. Estos fueron sencillos de esquivar. Él siguió utilizando el mismo ataque y yo me rehusaba de devolverle el ataque.

-Solo quiero ser tu amiga. No voy a pelear.

El esqueleto no cesó sus ataques hasta que comenzó a sentirse cansado. Al mismo tiempo, volví a sentir aquel dolor horrible esta vez en el pecho y parte del cuello. Papyrus corrió a socorrerme, deteniendo la pelea. Sentí odio dentro de mí, ya que debido a los esqueletos había tardado tanto y avanzado tan poco

Donde antes estaba mi corazón, no había nada.

-Déjalo, Papyrus. Puedo seguir.

Me levanté, cansada y mareada. El esqueleto parecía preocupado pero no le dejé ayudar de nuevo.

-Cuando vuelvas tendremos nuestra cita de amigos.

Sonreí falsamente. No tenía tiempo de volver.

Al abandonar las tierras heladas, entré en lo que parecía una cueva gigante. Sans me sonreía desde su puesto de vigilancia.

-Hey, niño. ¿Te apetece ir al Grillby's?

Negué la oferta debido a las prisas que tenía y seguí el camino.

Poco después, en una bonita sala con piedras brillando como estrellas, caí al suelo, retorciéndome de dolor de nuevo. Volvía a ser el brazo el que desaparecía. Con las pocas fuerzas que pude recoger, seguí caminando hasta caer rendida. Mi brazo ya no estaba de nuevo.

La desesperación comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo al preguntarme cuántas vidas tenía en "ese juego". Unos pies se detuvieron ante mí. Un joven monstruo de baja estatura y sin brazos se quedó mirándome.

-Yo! Parece que estás mal. ¿Acaso alguien te ha golpeado? Undyne lo solucionará seguro. Tú no te preocupes.

Ese nombre me sonó de haberlo escuchado anteriormente. Papyrus y Sans me habían advertido de ella.

-Ella se encarga de golpear a los chicos malos, y ayuda a Asgore a recoger almas humanas.

Reí con sorna.

-¿Entonces le deseo buena suerte?

-Por supuesto. He oído que cayó un humano recientemente. Eso significa que podremos salir al fin a la superficie. Asgore, convertido en un dios y con alas, disparará rayos justicieros y acabará con quienes nos encerraron bajo tierra.

-Eso suena bien.

Me levanté con el único brazo que me quedaba y avancé lentamente con el chaval al lado.

-Me parece muy raro que no conozcas a Undyne.

-Soy nueva aquí.

-Tendré que mostrarte todo esto. Hey, amigo. ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? Es como si lo hubiesen arrancado.

-Una larga historia. Prefiero escuchar las tuyas.

-Mis historias siempre son interesantes. Lo sé todo de Undyne, así que siempre hay de que hablar.¿Sabías que sabe cocinar? Cocina con mucha PASIÓN. Es una mujer intensa, digamos.

Recibí una emboscada poco después de la joven Capitana de la Guardia Real, Undyne. El pequeño monstruo quedó observándola mientras yo trataba de huir. Estaba sin fuerzas, hasta que el final Undyne me alcanzó y cortó el puente, haciendo que cayera al vertedero, justo sobre una cama de flores doradas.

Ya no me quedaba tiempo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a atrofiarse y desaparecer entre mis alaridos y sollozos. Pude sentir como el fantasma de las ruinas me observaba. La determinación me abandonaba poco a poco, dejando solo a la desesperación por no dejar ese ciclo de muerte y sufrimiento.


	3. capítulo 3

Nada más despertarme en aquella cama de flores doradas, me levanté. Ignoré a Flowey, pasando de largo. No quería perder el tiempo y que Toriel me alcanzara. Por suerte, no la encontré. Su explicación y charla me haría perder demasiado tiempo. Llegué a su casa y abrí la puerta. Estaba todo despejado, por lo cual bajé las escaleras hasta la puerta de salida y continúe el camino. Esta vez no me encontré al esqueleto más bajo al salir, ya que todavía no perdiera la oreja izquierda. Estaba aliviada.

dejé de correr y vislumbré a lo lejos a los hermanos que me había encontrado la anterior vez. Con calma, intenté disuadirlos.

Sans me vio, cambiando su expresión a una de extrañeza. Parecía confundido. Por otra parte, Papyrus comenzó a señalarme emocionado.

-Hey, niño. Ven aquí un momento. ¿No sabes como saludar a unos nuevos compañeros?

Me acerqué a ellos, algo temerosa.

-¡Humano! Yo, el gran Papyrus, te capturaré con uno de mis brillantes puzzles que te esperan a unos cuantos pasos de aquí - comenzó a reírse, intentando parecer malvado- Así que te capturaré.

Se fue corriendo y Sans no se movió del sitio. Seguía con una expresión de confusión.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Creo que no- Sonreí, tratando de evitar más preguntas y sin comprender por qué el recordaba algo de mí.

-Yo creo que sí. Choqué tu mano en la entrada de las ruinas, y te reíste por mi broma.

-No sé de qué hablas. Si me disculpas, he de volver a la superficie.

Comencé a correr, dejándolo con la duda.

Esa vez no tardé mucho en resolver los puzzles, haciendo que Papyrus se quedara asombrado por mi talento.

No obstante, el esqueleto me entretuvo con conversación. Antes de llegar al primer pueblo, perdí mi oreja. No obstante, no me sentía muy alarmada a pesar del dolor, ya que creía que si evitaba la lucha contra Papyrus me daría tiempo a llegar al castillo.

La pelea contra Papyrus fue más sencilla al conocer su truco de volver mi alma azul. Papyrus pronto comenzó a cansarse, y tras esto decidió dejarme pasar. Como la otra vez, Sans también me ofreció ir a comer algo, pero lo rechacé gentilmente. Su expresión fue de desilusión.

-Pensé que está vez dirías que sí.

Esta vez no me crucé con Moster Kid, lo que hizo más corto el trayecto hasta que noté que el dolor invadía mi ser otra vez. Volví a perder la zona del corazón y parte del cuello. Me vi reflejada en el agua y comencé a reírme. La situación era curiosa, ya que tenía un agujero en el pecho. Proseguí mi camino y volví a caer en el mismo sitio por la misma razón que la anterior vez: Undyne.

Esta vez la cama de flores se notó más confortable que la anterior.

Me crucé con un muñeco que comenzó a amenazarme por la pureza que emanaba. Simplemente lo eliminé por molestar en mi camino. No quería perder más tiempo. Mis manos estaban cubiertas de polvo al asesinar a aquel monstruoso muñeco. Extrañamente, no me sentí completamente mal, lo que me preocupó. El fantasma que me había observado anteriormente se alejó. Supuse que sería por el miedo de ver como le quitaba la vida a otro fantasma.

Sin avisar, el dolor regresó a mí, antes de lo que me esperaba. Perdí parte del antebrazo que la anterior vez había quedado intacto. No sabía que pensar.

Fui arrastrándome hasta llegar a lo que parecía otra cueva. Undyne me esperaba subida a ella. Tras un reto, entró en la cueva, esperándome.

Los golpes que llevé se hicieron notar por todo mi cuerpo. Hematomas, arañazos, cortes... Trataba de escapar de aquella mujer medio pez pero ella no quería permitírmelo. Caí al suelo tras llegar a una zona con mucho más calor que el anterior. Undyne cada vez parecía pesar más, costándole avanzar. Finalmente, cayó al suelo, a mi lado. Al darme cuenta de esto, eché agua sobre ella para que se hidratara de nuevo. Avergonzada, se fue.

Sans me veía desde su puesto en Hotland, mientras fingía dormir. Antes había pedido su ayuda y no me hiciera el más mínimo caso. Yo hice lo mismo cuando habló.

Hacía demasiado calor en aquel lugar, por lo que cuando vi un edificio en medio del lugar, decidí entrar. Todo estaba oscuro, y cuando encendí las luces, una pequeña criatura escamosa con gafas y bata de científica me miró con asombro.

-El humano... Me alegra que hayas llegado.

La hice callar.

-Lo siento. No tengo tiempo.

El dolor que comencé a notar el la nuca me mostraba que era hora de avanzar antes de quedarme sin tiempo. Era un dolor terrible, pero no dije nada. Este era por lo menos tolerable.

-Pero he de advertirte que hay un robot asesino de humanos aquí cerca... Y... Va a ir a por ti.

La pared se rompió al terminar esa frase. Mettaton entró en escena.

-¡Es momento de juego de preguntas!

El tiempo se me terminaba, y ya no sabía que hacer. No quería volver a morir. Una descarga propiciada por el robot hizo que recuperara el sentido.

-segunda pregunta: si un tren A va a...

Dejé de escuchar más. El dolor de la nuca se había extendido hasta el brazo, dando una clara señal de que solo me quedaban dos horas.

La científica y el robot intentaron socorrerme al notar que mi brazo desaparecía.

-Alphys. ¿Esto era parte de tu plan? - preguntó el robot por lo que mi oído llegó a alcanzar a oír.

-¡No! Dios mío, esto no debería estar pasando. ¿A qué se debe? Debe ser una anomalía o algo extraño. Parece que se desintegra...

Volví a ver después, despertándome en una cama con sábanas de lo que parecía un anime. Además del brazo, había desaparecido parte de mi gemelo derecho.

Salí de la cama y proseguí mi camino. Todos los puzzles que me esperaban hicieron que terminara mi tiempo y volviera a morir.


	4. Capítulo 4

Era la tercera vez que sentía como mi cuerpo se despedazaba, como si me arrancaran toda la piel y después me desmembraran. Tenía miedo de volver a sentir aquella sensación. Sin hablar con Flowey, volví a salir de allí, evitando a toda costa encontrarme con Toriel. Esta vez al salir tampoco me encontré a Sans. Sabía que no podía detenerme a hablar con ellos.

Estaban en el mismo sitio que la otra vez. Sans molestaba a Papyrus con chistes malos y este le gritaba. Pasé evitándolos como la otra vez, pero volvieron a notar mi presencia. El esqueleto más pequeño pareció otra vez sorprendido.

–Humana... Ven aquí. ¿No sabes cómo saludar a tus nuevos compañeros?

Evité verle a los ojos mientras decía eso y continúe hacia delante, corriendo. Papyrus comenzó a decir algo a mis espaldas. Acto seguido, una pared de hueso se alzó ante mí.

–No puedo dejarte escapar. Yo, el gran Papyrus, he de capturarte.

Evité la pared, agarrando fuertemente el palo que tenía en la mano. Si no podía hacerse por las buenas, debería hacerlo por las malas. Otra pared salió del suelo, con tan mala suerte de atravesarme las costillas, dejándome ensartada.

–¡Sans! ¡He matado al humano!

El menor comenzó a sollozar mientras Sans miraba incrédulo la situación. Pude ver como mi alma comenzaba a salir de mí. Cerré los ojos y me dejé morir.

Otra vez la misma cama de flores, otra vez los mismos sentimientos de frustración. Esa sensación por cada muerte iba en aumento haciendo que cuando vi a Flowey, simplemente la pisoteara sin compasión.

–Tú dijiste: es asesinar o ser asesinado.

En la casa de Toriel agarré un cuchillo de cocina y lo guardé, dispuesta a usarlo.

Al encontrarme a los hermanos, pude notar como Sans suspiraba aliviado. Me acerqué a Papyrus y puse la hoja afilada del cuchillo en su huesudo cuello.

–Sé que me atacará tarde o temprano, y necesito tiempo. Sans. Sé que puedes teletransportarte, sino te habría visto en mi viaje de Waterfall a Hotland. Quiero que me lleves a ver a Asgore, ahora mismo. Si no lo haces, lo mato.

Sans asintió, algo molesto.

–Calma esos humos, niña. Te llevaré.

Con una sacudida llegamos a lo que parecía ser Hotland. Me soltó a mí y a Papyrus, dejando que cayeramos a la lava, hasta que agarró a Papyrus con lo que parecía su poder.

Mientras caía a la lava pude ver como leventaba el dedo, molesto.

–Niños como tú deberían arder en el infierno.

Ese dato hizo que realmente estuviera molesta. Volví a despertarme en mi lecho de flores, volví a pisotear a Flowey, volví a coger un cuchillo. Me acerqué a los hermanos esqueleto. Sans parecía precavido, pero no pudo evitar que saltara sobre su hermano, hundiendo el filo del cuchillo de cocina en el pecho de este. Acto seguido, comencé a correr, siendo perseguida por el enfurecido Sans.

–¡No te vas a librar de esta!

Apareció a mi lado. Sus pupilas habían desaparecido, amenazador. No pudo evitar que le cortara con mi arma. Comenzó a sangrar un poco, dejando de seguirme. Sabía que no estaba muerto pero me dio igual. Ahora que me había librado de Papyrus podría ahorrar mucho más tiempo.

Cuando me encontré con Undyne realmente estaba enfurecida, así que supuse que era por haber matado a su amigo. Huí de la batalla de nuevo, temerosa de acabar siendo derrotada. Cuando llegamos a Hotland volvió a caer debido al calor. No le ofrecí el vaso de agua. Poco antes perdiera la oreja. Iba muy bien de tiempo.

Sabía que estaba perdiendo la humanidad poco a poco. Había asesinado a la flor, Papyrus, el muñeco y dejado que Undyne se deshidratada. Sonreí por dentro. No se sentía mal.

Entré en el laboratorio, donde la temerosa científica me esperaba. No parecía muy contenta, sino asustada.

–He de advertirte que cree un robot que al principio era para entretenimiento, pero después le añadí un par de modificaciones y ahora es un robot con sed de sangre humana.

Asentí, sin estar realmente asustada. Mettaton apareció y me hizo unas cuantas preguntas a las cuales tuve que responder. Por cada descarga eléctrica, el dolor del pecho y cuello comenzaba a notarse más. Las agujas invisibles comenzaron a atravesar mi piel, como todas aquellas veces. Cada pinchazo de dolor era más rabia en mi interior.

Mettaton finalmente se fue, dejándonos a Alphys y a mí.

–Déjame tu móvil para hacerle unas actualizaciones... Espera. No tienes móvil, ¿verdad?

Este mundo estaba programado para que actualizara el móvil que Toriel me entregó. Al no conocerla, no obtuve el teléfono.

–Pues eso va a ser un problema ya que así no podre ayudarte desde fuera. Intentaré igualmente ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

Me sonrió, nerviosa. Yo no le devolví la sonrisa.

Con un poco de ayuda de Alphys conseguí llegar al Core. Sentí como alguien me observaba desde lo lejos.

–Así que al final no te rematé. Es grato saberlo.

Sans trató de atacarme repentinamente, mas yo conseguí esquivar el ataque. Todos los clientes del hotel MTT salieron corriendo de ahí. Solos Sans y yo, mirándonos con odio. No sabía como habíamos llegado a eso.

–Sucia mata-hermanos. ¿Pensabas pasar hasta Asgore? Nunca permitiré que llegues a él.

Yo sonreí con sorna, saliendo de la habitación y siendo perseguida por él. El dolor de la nuca comenzó a hacerse notar. No tenía tiempo de enfrentarme a ese esqueleto.

Atravesé las salas donde monstruos esperaban atacarme, ignorándolos como si no estuvieran. Sans chocaba con ellos al intentar alcanzarme.

Conseguí activar el ascensor que llevaba hasta arriba malamente. En la persecución había sufrido varias pérdidas de mí propio ser. Había desaparecido parte de mi pierna, torso y brazo. Dentro de poco desaparecería complementamente el brazo izquierdo, dándome dos horas para llegar a Asgore.

Me sentía determinada al notar que Sans se rindiera.


	5. capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Atravesé la puerta, donde Mettaton me esperaba. Tras una batalla donde casi muero y él salió ileso, descubrí que tenía un botón en su espalda. Sin dudarlo, lo toqué. Mettaton comenzó a agitarse y tras una nube de humo, salió lo que parecía ser un robot rosa con forma humanoide y rostro femenino.

–Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo mostrar a mi público mi verdadera forma. Gracias por enseñarla. Ahora, prepárate para disfrutar de tus últimos momentos de vida, ya que los convertiré en simplemente fabulosos.

Escupí a sus pies, cosa que le enojó. Comenzó a lanzar rayos y pequeños robots en paracaídas. Eran ataques demasiado rápidos, pero sus golpes cuerpo a cuerpo lo eran más.

Una patada me arrastró al final de la sala, chocando contra la pared y haciendo que escupiese sangre. Era bueno, y no iba a dejarme ganar.

–Verás. Necesito esa alma para poder ir a la superficie, ya sabes. Convertirme en famoso.

–Alguien como tú nunca conseguirá ni un triste seguidor allí fuera.

Mettaton me electrocutó, haciendo que terminará mi partida.

Desperté de nuevo en el lecho de flores. Flowey ya no se molestaba en aparecer. Tenía miedo de mí ya que sabía que la pisaría. Al igual que Sans, él también recordaba.

Salí de las ruinas y fui junto al hermano menor de los esqueletos. El más bajo no estaba, por lo cual asesinar a Papyrus fue más sencillo. Su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo que tuve que sacudir de mi ropa. Seguí mi camino, esta vez matando a Undyne cuando tuve la oportunidad. Cuando llegué junto Alphys, parecía deprimida, y cuando me acerqué gritó piedad.

Todo transcurrió normal. Sin Sans molestando fue más sencillo llegar junto Mettaton, y al saber de su botón también. Mi brazo izquierdo desapareció completamente media hora antes de acabar con el robot. Tenía tiempo para llegar junto Asgore.

–Alphys solo quería introducirse en esta historia y ayudarte-susurró entre dientes el robot antes de morir-, por lo que activó todas esas trampas. Te ha fastidiado bastante.

Aplasté la cabeza del robot ante los ojos atónitos de la científica, la cual justo acababa de entrar en la sala.

–¡Mettaton!

Me acerqué a ella, entre dientes.

–Así que... Fuiste tú la que quería que me retrasara, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?

–Bu-bueno... Yo... Solo quería formar parte de la historia, ser de ayuda...

Mi cuchillo atravesó su garganta, haciendo que cayera al suelo y se convirtiera en polvo. Una parte de mí se sentía con remordimientos. La otra pedía más.

Subí al ascensor en la sala siguiente y tras unos cinco minutos alcancé el castillo. Todo él estaba color gris, dando un aire más decaído a todo. Mi tiempo se terminaba, caminaba con dificultad y sujetaba el cuchillo con el brazo que me quedaba. Entré en la sala de tronos con tan solo media hora aproximadamente de tiempo. Asgore estaba regando las plantas.

–Oh, alguien viene a visitarme.–se giro– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Oh... Vaya. Eres el humano.

Mis manos manchadas de polvo hicieron que su expresión se endureciera.

–No sé que has hecho exactamente pero no creo que algo bueno.

Generó un tridente color rojo sangre por vía de magia y apuntó hacia mí.

–Cuando quieras empezamos la pelea.

–El tiempo apremia, rey.

Comenzó con una estocada hacia mí, la cual esquivé sin dificultad, para después golpearlo con mi cuchillo. Una fina línea se formó en la ropa del monstruo, mostrando que solo le había rozado.

Comencé a notar los dolores, pero esta vez no en todo el cuerpo, sino simplemente en los pies, haciendo que me postrara ante el rey accidentalmente. Gritos salieron de mis labios sin poder evitarlo. Tanto dolor de nuevo. Aprovechando la ocasion, Asgore me remató.

Volví a hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior. Sans no apareció. Cuando llegué junto Alphys, la amenacé sacando el cuchillo y posándolo en su garganta conseguí que confesara.

–Está bien... Yo activé las trampas. Las quito ahora, las quito ahora.

Eso me adelantó mucho tiempo.

Atravesé el Core sin problemas, venciendo a Mettaton tras un largo rato. Estaba cansada, y me faltaban varias partes del cuerpo. Parecía como si me hubieran mordisqueado por todo el cuerpo, dejando solo unos trozos. Ese dolor que antes me martirizaba aumentaba mi deseo de salir. Llegué a la sala antes del rey, disfrutando de las maravillosas vistas del crepúsculo desde los mosaicos de la sala. Unos pasos se escucharon a mi espalda.

–Hace un día precioso ahí fuera, ¿verdad?

Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz.

–No soy tan fácil de eliminar, niño.

Torcí mi boca en una mueca de odio. No quería que alguien como él me molestara estando tan cerca del final.

–No sé que te ha pasado en el cuerpo, pero parece que no estás para aguantar muchos golpes. ¡Pero mira tu nivel de LOVE! Sí que es alto...

No le dirigí la palabra. Simplemente intenté seguir a la sala de tronos.

–Quieta.

Me paralizó repentinamente, atrayéndome hacia él.

–Si quieres luchar contra Asgore, antes tendrás que vencerme.

Su sonrisa se amplió, para que acto seguido sus ojos brillaran, uno con una tonalidad azulada.

–Si es lo que quieres, adelante.

Comenzó la batalla con un ritmo extenuante. Sans no parecía cansado a pesar de atacar con todo lo que tenía. Yo, por otra parte, no tenía fuerzas. Mi brazo comenzó a doler, marcando que quedaban dos horas para mi muerte.

–Mataste a mis amigos.

–Debía hacerlo.

Sans me empujó a la pared y después al techo, para dejarme caer. Comencé a vomitar sangre mientras el dolor del brazo aumentaba. Sentía como me arrancaban la extremidad poco a poco, sin piedad. Sans parecía no darse cuenta del sufrimiento que estaba pasando. Sacó unos huesos del suelo y me atravesó.

Desperté cubierta de sudor en las flores. Tras aquella batalla, realmente no quería volver a intentarlo. Me levanté y volví a salir con el cuchillo en mano. El pequeño esqueleto me esperaba apoyado en un árbol.

–Buen sitio para reencontrarnos, ¿no crees?–su ojo se iluminó, tomando un color azul intenso– ¿No sabes como saludar a un nuevo compañero?

No hice nada por evitar morir. No tenía determinación suficiente para enfrentarme a él.

La situación volvió a repetirse dos veces más.

– Parece que no aprendes.

–¿Por qué no apareciste junto a Papyrus las otras veces?

–Porque calculé mal la hora que saldrías de las ruinas.

Con un movimiento volvió a matarme.

Esta vez no hice nada para moverme. Me quedé en mi lecho de flores, esperando volver a reaparecer otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. No tenía fuerzas para seguir, y todo el odio que sentía desapareció tras morir a manos de Sans.

El dolor se sentía igual de fuerte que cuando me movía e intentaba salir. Morí un par de veces, esperando a que quizás Toriel apareciera y ofreciera su mano, mas no apareció. Seguía sola, dejando pasar las horas mientras desaparecía mi cuerpo. Unos pasos ya conocidos sonaron en la habitación.

–Soy una mala persona, Sans. Soy una muy mala persona. No debí matar a nadie, no debí herir a nadie, ni siquiera a ti. Necesitaba tiempo, y pensaba que era la única solución.

Sans apoyó el pie en mi cabeza.

–Me arrepiento– susurré– El dolor me hizo enloquecer.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

– Siempre que muero reaparezco. Tú lo sabes.

– Sí. ¿Y qué?

–Espera aquí y verás que pasa.


	6. Capítulo 6

Sans no quitó el pie de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué se supongo que tengo que ver?

-Espera.

Quedamos una hora en silencio, hasta que el dolor comenzó hacerse notar, como siempre, bruscamente. Tenía lágrimas en mis ojos, pero en una sonrisa sin ningún significado. Mi pecho y parte del cuello desaparecieron, como habían hecho muchas otras veces. Sans pareció sorprenderse, a pesar de haberme visto anteriormente con esa carencia.

-Siempre acaba por pasar esto. Poco a poco desaparezco, y cada vez que pasa, siento un dolor muy intenso que hizo que llegara a la desesperación. No quería hacer nada, realmente no. Todo el mundo se interponía en mi camino, y no quería volver a morir. Es una sensación horrible, como si me arrancaran cada zona posible del cuerpo-comencé a reírme de forma leve-, pero no tengo oportunidad para irme. Siempre hay alguien que me lo impide. Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Asgore, tú. Finalmente decidí quedarme aquí, ya que no tengo oportunidad de salir de nuevo. Mi destino es sufrir continuamente la muerte para reaparecer.

Sans quitó su pie de mi cabeza, algo desconfiado aún.

-¿Quién dice que debo confiar en ti? Mataste a mi hermano, a Undyne, a todo el que se interponía en tu camino.

-Lo sé. Solo quería explicarte la razón de por qué no podía quedar contigo e ir al Grillby's.

Comencé a reírme, pero esta vez de manera sincera. Él simplemente ladeó la cabeza

-Eso explicaría por qué tenías tantas prisas. No obstante, no es excusa para perdonarte. El hecho de haber actuado de esa forma es repugnante, aunque fuera por evitar pasar otra vez por el mismo dolor.

-Pues mátame.

No se movió del sitio. Yo seguía tumbada en la cama de flores doradas mientras él me miraba frente a mí, de pie. Parecía no querer hacerlo.

-¿A qué esperas?

Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Estás moribunda y no has hecho nada esta vez. Digamos que no tengo las "tripas" para hacerlo.

Incluso en una situación así, el era capaz de soltar un chiste.

-No confío en ti, pero das pena. Mírate, te faltan piezas del cuerpo.

-Soy un rompecabezas deshaciéndose.

-Papyrus amaría algo así. Eres un puzzle viviente, solo que perdiste las piezas.

Volví a reír, esta vez más animada. No entendía la amabilidad sutil que estaba mostrando el esqueleto.

-¿Podrías llevarme junto Asgore?

\- Lo matarías.

-No está vez.

-Para salir necesitas un alma de monstruo jefe además de la tuya.

No supe que contestar, así que simplemente asentí en el suelo, agarrándome las manos mientras estas estaban apoyadas en mi pecho, como si rezara.

-Si tan solo pudiera morir, vosotros saldríais con el alma que os queda por recoger, la mía. Pero... Simplemente vuelvo a a aparecer. No puedo quedarme aquí tampoco. Desaparecería con el tiempo. Finalmente, tendría la opción de salir, pero vosotros no me dejaréis hacer eso.

Sans se sentó a mi lado. Parecía sentir lástima.

-Eres un ser sin futuro, al parecer. Hagas lo que hagas acabarás igual, repitiéndose la historia y quedándonos todos en un ciclo temporal interminable.

Vi directamente a la superficie desde el suelo. Las nubes eran completamente blancas y esponjosas. Quería tocarlas.

-Desearía no haber caído.

-Todos deseamos eso.

-¿Por qué solo tú me recuerdas?

-Tengo conocimientos sobre las líneas temporales y el "reseteo". El resto de monstruos simplemente sienten una especie de sensación de repetición, o algo así parece- Se levantó-. Tengo a Papyrus esperando. Debe estar enloquecido por no encontrarme.

Extendí el brazo hacia Sans, moribunda. El dolor parecía querer regresar. Esta vez era en las piernas.

-Vuelve en unas horas. No quiero desaparecer de nuevo sola.

-Me estás pidiendo algo muy raro, niño. ¿Quieres que vea como mueres?

-Morir en soledad no es agradable.

Esperé en silencio su llegada, aunque imaginé que no regresaría, ya que habría sido un buen castigo por el daño que había causado. Cerré los ojos y traté de descansar.

Caí en lo que pareció ser un sueño profundo, donde pude ver a unos Sans y Aphys preocupados, mirando fijamente a mis ojos. Estaban tras un cristal, o más bien yo ya que estaba encerrada en lo que parecía una caja grande con un asiento y botones a mi lado derecho.

"-Sabía que no deberíamos haber probado esto, Sans"

"-Pensé que funcionaría bien. Su determinación hizo funcionar correctamente la máquina, y los primeros intentos funcionaron"

"-Pero esto fue demasiado lejos."

"-No digas eso delante de ella. Su nivel de determinación está bajando...-se giró hacia mí- Pequeña, eh. Tranquila ¡Manten tu determinación!"

Abrí los ojos. Unas memorias difusas pasaron por mi cabeza, confundiéndome. Eso que acababa de ver parecía un recuerdo. Mi brazo había desaparecido mientras dormía, así que di gracias a que no me había enterado del dolor. No sabía cuanto me quedaba antes del final, y Sans no parecía querer venir. Volví a cerrar los ojos, esperando la muerte. El esqueleto se sentó en la cama de flores poco después.

-¿Pensabas que no iba a venir?

-Gracias, Sans.

-Has vuelto a perder el brazo, ¿eh? Estás muy deteriorada.

\- ¿Pensabas que mentía?- abrí los ojos, mirando a Sans que intentaba evitar verme.

-Duele solo con mirarte.

Un tiempo después me empezaron a desaparecer los pies y abdomen. Después de todas las muertes, seguía doliendo.

Sans sólo miraba mientras yo lloraba. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, y él también. Simplemente entre lágrima y lágrima le dediqué una sonrisa, para finalmente terminar sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo se despedazaba y volvía a aparecer entera sobre mi lecho dorado.

-Esa muerte no ha sido tan desagradable.

 **ooo...ooo**

 **Versión con alguna ilustración (con alguna me refiero a solo un par): my. /UiNb/Q1OpDgjMit**

 **Añadiría imágenes pero Fanfiction no me deja**


	7. capítulo 7

Descansé allí, esperando a que el esqueleto volviera por pura compasión. Mientras, notaba como memorias volvían a mí una a una, recordando lo que hacía no mucho había vivido.

"–¿Te interesa eso?– me preguntó Sans en aquel recuerdo, mientras miraba una serie de números, veinte en total, en un papel – He descubierto ciertas cosas. Por ejemplo, antes de desaparecer, W. dejó ciertas anotaciones, una es esta. Son las coordenadas de nuestra linea temporal según sus apuntes. Curioso, ¿no crees? Pienso que esa máquina de allí puede tener que ver.

Giré la cabeza para poder ver aquella máquina. Recordé verla en otros recuerdos.

-¿Te imaginas poder ir en ella y visitar más lineas temporales? Sería una locura.

–Es tú sueño, ¿verdad? Lo noto en tu mirada.

–Más bien era su sueño. Yo solo busco terminarlo.

Revisó los apuntes, pareciendo algo confuso. Acto seguido, clavó sus dos cuencas en mí, asombrado.

–No entiendo como se me ha pasado esto durante tanto tiempo ¡Seré idiota!– comenzó a reírse y después me pasó los planos, señalándome una zona escrita en una lengua que no conocía– Lo estaba interpretando mal. Pone..."

Alguien me agarró del brazo, haciendo que saliera de mi ensimismamiento. Sans pasó mi brazo por su espalda, sujetándome. Me sonrió, y yo a él. Estaba algo confusa todavía, mas hice acopio de mis fuerzas para mostrarme bien.

–He comentado tu problema a la científica Alphys. Parece estar interesada. Ven, quiero que me acompañes.

–3,5,8,2...

–¿Qué?

–Coordenadas.

Sans se encogió de hombros, quizás pensando que simplemente deliraba. Nos teletransportó al laboratorio, encontrándonos con la escamosa científica.

–¡Sans! Casi consigues que se me derrame la bebida.

–La próxima vez llamaré a la puerta.

Me dejó en la silla que tenía Alphys al lado del ordenador y comenzó su explicación.

–Alphys y yo creemos que eres un error en esta línea temporal. Pero no error figurado, sino literalmente. ¿Pillas?

–Lo que Sans quiere decir, es que si su teoría es correcta, no provienes de este universo, básicamente.

–Por esa razón, esta línea temporal quiere eliminarte, haciendo que desaparezcas. El mayor problema es que hay algo que te obliga a reaparecer.

Me acerqué a Sans, para después agarrarle la mano y mostrarle lo agradecida que estaba. Él no se esperó esa reacción.

–Ahora lo recuerdo.

–¿Recuerdas?

–Tú me mandaste aquí, con tus experimentos y tu máquina infernal... Bueno, tú realmente no, sino el "tú" de mi línea.

"–...determinación. Solo necesitamos determinación y esto funcionará. Frisk ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir? Con tu ayuda podríamos explorar universos alternativos. El problema es que para ello debería probar pero no hay manera segura de saber que saldría ilesa.

–Lo haré.

–pequeña. ¿Estás segura?

–Sí. Quiero ayudarte en tu sueño. Confío plenamente en ti. Sé que no pasará nada malo. Nos conocemos desde hace años.

"¿Hace años? ¿Hace cuánto que he caído al Underground?", pensé.

_Nos pondremos a ello. –me sonrió– Gracias, Frisk"

El Sans de esa línea temporal en la que estaba en ese momento bajó la mirada al suelo, decepcionado por lo que acababa de decir.

–Siento que fuera mi culpa.

–Bueno, realmente no lo fue. Es decir, es de otro Sans, y además, yo ofrecí mi ayuda.

Alphys nos miró confusa.

–Puedo creer en las diferentes líneas temporales y todo eso, pero... ¿Realmente estás "glitcheada"?

Ambos nos encogimos de hombros, sin saber que decir.

–Sans –comenté poco después, levantándome de la silla ¿Se puede saber por qué me ayudas? Hace relativamente poco me odiabas y ahora me quieres hacer volver.

–Tengo buenas razones para hacerlo. Una es que no quiero vivir eternamente en un bucle del mismo día, y la otra, bueno, porque me das... ¿lástima? No sé cómo definirlo.

–¿Recuerdas los números que te cité antes?

–3,5... No ¿Son importantes?

–Son las coordenadas a mi línea temporal. Bueno, realmente sólo son los primeros números. Creo que eran 20.

–¿Coordenadas?

–Para una máquina que tenías en el laboratorio. Rectangular, con un asiento en el interior. Varios botones en la cabina y fuera de ella. No recuerdo más. Solo sé que era de un tal "Gaster".

Sans palideció, bueno, palideció más de lo que estaba su cráneo.

–Esa máquina aquí está rota.

–No lo está. Simplemente necesita unos cambios que aparecen en los planos.

Sans me agarró y llevó a su casa. Papyrus estaba rondando la zona, recientemente saliendo de su habitación.

–¡Sans! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un humano?

–No. Lo siento, bro. Es... Un esqueleto con piel y carne por encima.

El hermano pequeño lució triste.

–No te desanimes. Piensa que en cualquier momento vendrá uno. Basta con esperar.

Papyrus agarró mi mano, estrechándola con mucho vigor. Mientras, Sans entraba en lo que parecía su dormitorio.

–Es un placer ver más esqueletos por esta zona. Digamos que solo estamos mi perezoso hermano y yo ¿Eres su amigo? ¿Pareja? ¿Enemigo?

–Dejémoslo en conocido.

Sans salió de nuevo y tiró de mí.

–Sigo sin sentirme muy cómodo con que estés cerca de mi hermano. Además, dentro de poco empezarás con tus errores.

Tras regresar al laboratorio, perdí la oreja. Alphys vio como sufría, horrorizada. Sans, por su parte, simplemente evitó ver hacia mí, como solía hacer para evitar identificarse con aquel dolor. Me había mandado permanecer tumbada y calmada para ver si recordaba más cosas. Poco a poco, recuperé diez dígitos de veinte, anotándolos en un papel. Por más que me esforzaba, no conseguía captar más números. Por otra parte, Sans y Alphys trabajaban codo con codo, descifrando los manuscritos de aquel misterioso hombre llamado "Gaster". Verlos trabajar así me trajo nostalgia, pero una agradable.

"Alphys dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa de su ordenador, algo molesta.

–Te he dicho muchas veces que esto no es una buena idea. Es aún una niña. No podemos experimentar con ella.

–Vamos, Alphys... ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber si realmente funciona? He visto muchas veces esto. El margen de error es mínimo.

Me vi a mi misma viendo a lo lejos, como espiando. Era de noche.

–¿Si tan leve es el margen de error por qué Gaster no sigue aquí?

–No saques ese tema. Él cayó en el Core. No es lo mismo.

Alphys suspiró en voz alta, sujetó la taza de dinosaurio amarilla que tenía y agitó un poco el contenido que tenía dentro esta.

–No lo sé. Yo no quiero que lo haga pero si estás tan seguro y ella también, haced lo que queráis. Yo no me voy a involucrar."

 **oooooooooooo…oooooooooooooo…ooooo**

 **pensé que este iba a ser el último capítulo, porque en la versión original lo era, mas se me borró donde estaba y ahora, tras recomponerlo, me ha quedado largo y he decidido dividirlo (además de que no tengo tiempo para volver a escribirlo) Mis disculpas a todos los lectores e intentaré publicar la siguiente parte, la cual tendrá dos finales para elegir (porque un final no me gustaba y el otro tampoco, así que decidí poner los dos.**

 **Sin más dilación, me despido.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Capítulo 8

Desperté cubierta por el sudor. Alphys estaba a mi lado, con un paño humedecido intentando que descendiera mi elevada temperatura. Sentí pena de haberla amenazado hacía tiempo. Sentí pena por todos. Ninguno realmente merecía haber sido tratado como los había tratado. Lentamente, me levanté. Noté como volvía a faltar la zona de mi corazón y me deprimí. Había dormido demasiado tiempo.

–¿Estás bien, niño?

–Perfectamente.

Me levanté lentamente, quedándome sentada.

–¿Algún avance?

–De momento poco– me respondió, rascándose la barbilla–. Esto hay que tomarlo con calma. Piensa que cuando esto retroceda al punto donde empiezas, me acordaré, así que siempre sabremos algo más y no empezaremos de cero.

–La máquina funciona con determinación. Por eso me necesitabas, por mi determinación.

Alphys se giró hacia él.

–Puede que sea eso lo que la mantiene ligada a este universo. La determinación la hace reaparecer cada vez que es eliminada.

–En estos momentos me siento de todo menos determinada –comenté.

–Debe ser algo ligado a ti.

–Niño. ¿Sabes algo más acerca de esto? Tenemos la mitad de coordenadas necesarias, dándonos lugar a más de un millón de combinaciones distintas, es decir, nos sería imposible mediante el azar. También tenemos la pista que hay que utilizarte como combustible para la máquina. Así viniste y así te irás. No sabemos ni como funciona este cacharro, ni tenemos el universo fijo. Dadme un momento. Necesito salir a tomar el aire.

Nos dejó a Alphys y a mí solas, sin saber muy bien qué decirnos.

–Eh... Sans me contó que has muerto... Algunas veces... ¿Qué... Qué se siente?

–Dolor.

–¡A-ah, sí! Es lo razonable... Y... ¿Qué opinas del anime?

–Me gusta, aunque hace bastante que no veo ninguno, como comprenderás, al menos que yo recuerde.

–S-sí...

Silencio. La científica parecía incómoda.

–Si quieres saber sobre tu "yo" de mi línea temporal, simplemente pregunta y no te vayas por las ramas– me reí ante el asombro de ella– Noté tus intenciones hace horas.

–¿Có-cómo soy? ¿Cómo somos?

–Muy similares. Allí Sans y tú, por lo que recuerdo, soy ambos científicos desde hace año y algo. Sans quería descubrir el funcionamiento de la máquina y tú le ayudabas. Por otra parte, yo decidí no luchar contra Asgore y comenzaron mi búsqueda, por lo que resguardaste en el laboratorio mientras todo eso pasaba. Finalmente decidieron perdonar mi búsqueda y conviví contigo durante... Creo que dos o tres años. ¿Quién sabe? Tengo todo borroso. Para mí eres como mi hermana mayor.

–¿Conseguí sacar el valor de esconderte en mi laboratorio?

–¡Sí! Fue algo peligroso por tu parte mas decidiste cuidarme.

Las horas pasaron sin que Sans volviera. Comencé a preocuparme por él, pero más por mí ya que se me había acabado el tiempo. Memoricé las coordenadas y me simplemente me dejé morir mientras escuchaba los gritos de pánico de Alphys.

Al reaparecer recordé dos números más. Sonreí, alegre. Quizás tras varias muertes conseguiría acordarme de todo.

Me levanté con dificultad de mi lecho de flores, esperando a que Sans apareciera a mi lado.

Pero nadie vino.

Me molesté un poco ya que no esperaba semejante plantón en tales circunstancias. Me encogí en el suelo, recogiendo con mis brazos las piernas mientras miraba hacia arriba. Un ruido procedente de fuera de la sala se hizo notar.

–Siento la tardanza. Fui a llevar la máquina, más se me fue el tiempo buscando una solución al problema del cachivache ese. Creo que he encontrado la manera de que funcione.

–Genial... Tengo que pedirte un favor.

–Seguro ¿De qué se trata?

–Necesito que me mates.

Sonrió, algo confundido.

–¿Disculpa?

–He muerto y recuerdo dos dígitos más. Si vuelvo a morir quizás recuerde.

–No voy a matarte sin razones. Hice una promesa, por eso te estoy ayudando. Además, ya sabes lo que me molesta el que se esté cargando seguido el punto de guardado. No quiero vivir eternamente en este día. Obviamente quiero que te vayas tanto o más que tú, pero no puedo asesinarte sin razones.

–No me hagas que te las dea, Sans. No quiero volver a asesinar a nadie inocente.

Pude notar como la melancolía cubría su rostro detrás de aquella sonrisa falsa que siempre mantenía.

–No quiero matarte. Recuerda eso.

Acto seguido, fui asesinada. Se lo agradecí.

Tras seis muertes, obtuve ocho números, faltándome solamente 2. Esos dos no regresaron jamás.

Sans cada vez se notaba más cansado y hundido. Sus ojos se mostraban sin vida cada vez que tenía que acabar con la mía. Podía notar como deseaba llorar mas por puro orgullo no lo hacía. Tras morir, siempre aparecía a mí lado y me contaba un chiste.

–Creo que me he encariñado contigo, niño– sonrió sin ganas– ¿Tengo que volver a matarte o está bien?

–Está bien. Parece que no recuerdo nada más.

–Al menos muestras combinaciones se han reducido. Ahora es cosa de probar ¿Sabrás cuándo realmente será tu línea temporal?

–Eso espero.

Tendió su mano para que me levantara de la cama de flores y fuimos al laboratorio. Alphys se vio sorprendida.

–¿Sans? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ese no es el humano?

–Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Fueron muchos intentos. Cada línea temporal tenía diferencias con la anterior, dejándome Sans un minuto para que observara el entorno y después regresarme y preguntar al respecto . En una estaba la máquina cubierta por una lona, en otra no pude entrar porque la máquina no existía, en otra había un reloj que yo no recordaba. Poco a poco, se fueron acabando las posibilidades mientras yo moría.

En una línea temporal vi a Sans intentando arreglar la máquina, el cual al verme saltó hacia atrás, al igual que otra Alphys cuando me vio en la máquina mientras tenía a su Frisk real al lado. Pude ver como su taza caía al suelo u se hacía añicos por la impresión que yo le había causado. Finalmente, en un universo, las partes del cuerpo que me habían desaparecido se regeneraron, causando mayor dolor del que sentía cuando me las arrancaban. Un Sans con bata bebía de su taza mientras miraba hacia el frente. Tenía unas ojeras realmente considerables, y la mirada perdida. Podía ver desde lo lejos como movía la boca un poco, murmurando. Al verme, se acercó a cristal. Su mirada de asombro me dejó claro que ese era mi Sans, esa era mi línea temporal.

Pero al verle, sentí una mezcla de sentimientos. Entre felicidad por volver a verle, y rabia por lo que pasé y me hizo pasar.

Pero realmente, ¿qué sentía más?

 **...00000000...000...**

 **La próxima actualización será doble, con cada diferente final (dependiendo de qué sienta más Frisk, eso lo elegireis vosotros cuando sea el momento de leer)**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	9. Final felicidad

A pesar de lo ocurrido, noté como mi odio desaparecía, abandonándome aquella desesperación por conseguir terminar el ciclo que me perseguía desde que cayera en la otra dimensión. Solo quedaron los recuerdos olvidados que volvían a mí, recuerdos agradables junto con aquellos científicos.

Volví a la otra dimensión, haciendo que desaparecieran de nuevo las partes de mi cuerpo que había recuperado. Sans me miraba, expectante. Notó que estaba dispersa.

-¿Y bien?

No supe que responder. En ese momento todavía estaba saturada de recuerdos y emociones. Esperaron él y Alphys a mi respuesta, hasta que finalmente recuperé el aliento.

-Era esta.

La sonrisa que decoró el rostro de Sans fue sincera, alegre de que todo estuviera cerca de terminar.

-Entonces... Este es el adiós, supongo.

El esqueleto vio hacia otro lado, algo confuso.

-No sé si sentir lástima porque te extrañaré, o felicidad porque de una vez el tiempo volverá a su transcurso normal. Creo que la segunda.

Agarré sus manos y le dediqué la misma sonrisa que él me mostraba siempre. Eran suficientes palabras para él. "Gracias por todo."

-Buen viaje, niño.

-Frisk- le tendí la mano-. Debes saber como saludar a un nuevo compañero.

Subí de vuelta a la máquina, ahora más nerviosa que antes. Sans puso la maquina en marcha y se despidió de mí a la vez que Alphys. En unos segundos volvía a estar en mi verdadera línea temporal.

Unos metros más atrás encontré a Sans, apoyado en un silla mientras permanecía sentado en el suelo. Su rostro estaba cubierto por ambas manos y murmuraba unas palabras que no pude llegar a captar.

-Sans.

El esqueleto apartó las extremidades de la cara y me miró con estupefacción. No supe descifrar sus ojos, entre ilusionados y aterrados.

-¿Frisk? ¿Eres Frisk? ¿Realmente eres tú?

Se acercó a mí despacio, como con miedo a que desapareciera en cualquier momento. Tocó mi hombro y después mi mejilla. Cuando finalmente confirmó que era real, se echó sobre mí, abrazándome. Pude notar como me humedecía el hombro por sus lágrimas.

-Bienvenida a casa, pequeña.

Devolví su abrazo y apegué mi cabeza contra la suya. Realmente estaba en casa.

-Te pido disculpas por haberte metido en todo esto. Ya sé que ni aunque me disculpe infinitas veces me perdonarás, pero por intentarlo.

-Es igual. No importa. Lo único que es importante es que estoy aquí al fin.

La científica real entró en el laboratorio con una taza de café en ambas manos. Esta también tenía ojeras, pero no tantas como el que me abrazaba. Esta dejó caer la taza sin emitir sonido, como había hecho la otra Alphys que había visto en un universo diferente. Definitivamente estaba en casa.

El reloj marcaba el momento exacto en el cual debería desaparecer, mas ese momento nunca llegó. No más muertes repetidas, no más dolor. El ciclo finalmente se había roto, dejándome vivir sin miedo a volver a desaparecer, sin esa continua "cuenta atrás".

 **Ooooo...oooooo...ooooo**

 **Como habrán notado, este es el final bueno (que obviedad)**

 **Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este, mas no me notaba con ganas de escribir, y aunque esta parte llevaba escrita bastante tiempo, la otra no y quería subirlas seguidamente.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, comenten o así (una sugerencia, no obligación) y eso es todo.**

 **Ah, sí. Subiré un epílogo cuando pueda, bastante corto la verdad, pero bueno...**


	10. final rabia

Rabia. Eso fue lo que sentí. Simplemente un sentimiento de ira que comenzó a brotar en mi estómago, para después trepar por mi espalda.

El esqueleto golpeó el crital, como queriendo que saliera, pero la máquina me devolvió a la línea temporal anterior.

–¿Y bien?–preguntó Sans de la dimensión en la cual estaba atrapada.

No supe que contestar. Notaba que mi cuerpo temblaba de odio. Él pudo notar que estaba actuando de forma extraña.

–Niño. ¿Estás bien?

–Era esa. Te vi a ti, al otro. Vuelve a llevarme.

–Está bien...

Activó la máquina y ambos científicos se despidieron de mí. Yo no les presté atención. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era el causante de todos mis problemas.

Volvió a generarse mi cuerpo y la máquina se detuvo. Sans me miró a lo lejos, con temor.

–¿Frisk? ¿Eres mí Frisk?

Temblaba, no sabrían decir si por miedo o por nervios. Tocó mi rostro y yo le dediqué una amplia sonrisa, pero no de amistad.

–¿Sabes lo que he pasado hasta ahora por tus estúpidos experimentos? ¿Lo sabes?

Agarré unas tijeras cercanas y las blandí ante él. Yo seguía sonriendo.

–¿Pequeña? yo... Yo de verdad lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. No pretendía que la máquina fuera a hacer eso. Se supone que debía funcionar como el resto de veces... Solo añadí más distancia en comparación a las otras líneas...

–¡¿Sabes el dolor que he pasado todo este tiempo?! No cesaba, ni un segundo. Al principio no sabía el por qué pero después recordé tu estúpida cara y la razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar.

Sans vio hacia el suelo. No parecía feliz.

–Pequeña. Si supieras lo mal que lo he pasado estos días... La culpa me reconcomía por dentro, no he dormido durante dos semanas, quizás tres. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Supongo que no es nada en comparación a lo que has pasado tú pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento completamente de haber cometido tal imprudencia.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí, cansado pero seguro. Al llegar, agarró mis brazos y me rodeó con los suyos. Pude notar como lloraba en mi hombro. Verlo llorar era algo realmente extraño.

–Lo siento de veras, pequeña. Nunca podré disculparme tanto como lo que te debo, pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca más te...

La tijera atravesó su espalda. Me había cansado de escuchar sus palabrerías. El esqueleto cayó al suelo, agonizando. Su sangre había manchado mi ropa. Pudo decir un par de palabras más, las cuales no pude llegar a escuchar y desapareció, convertido en polvo.

Agarré el montón de polvo y lo esparcí por la habitación, sentada. Se veía como una nevada.

–¿Sigues despierto?

La voz de Alphys sonó tras la puerta de la sala. Cuando esta se abrió, me vio a mí con Sans en una mano y en la otra las tijeras ensangrentadas.

–Hey. ¿Vienes y saludas a tu vieja compañera?

 **Ooooo...ooo...**

 **Siento haber tardado tanto. No me notaba con ganas de escribir pero bueno. El resto de información está en el otro final.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
